


The Stars Ignite

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Shippy Gen, The Force, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Dreaming had been Anakin's vice--one of many.





	The Stars Ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



After Malachor, Vader’s dreams return. He had stopped dreaming—sleeping, really—long ago; what more doom could await him, after every prophetic nightmare had come true? He hadn’t slept long enough to dream since. Still, she comes: out of the dark, a speck of a star growing into a beam, too big and bright for the narrow darkness of his life. 

If she could be found, he would follow the hum in the Force when he sees her. She is dead. He has killed her. Ahsoka leaves, but every night she returns; heartbeat quickening, he lets her keep her promise.


End file.
